


Of Wings and L

by Moonlight_42



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_42/pseuds/Moonlight_42
Summary: Summary - L finally realizes Light-kun is the exception of every rule.Light-kun realizes L is actually a pervert hidding behind his 'world's greatest detective' persona.





	

  
Of Wings & L

  
It's been approximately seven minutes and nine seconds and L is still staring. His thumb is throbbing minutely because he has beaten it quite hard unconsciously, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters now is a completely logical explanation. And if there isn't any then L thinks he is finally experiencing the finer side effects of over consumption of suger against all medical and Watari advices and has started hallucinating.

Feelings are very annoying, Light decided after the clock announces eight minutes has passed after the biggest embarrassing and humiliating moment of his life has occurred. Conflicting emotions are crashing against his rib cage like waves. Though he never, not even under the threat of extreme torture will admit that he is wearing a 'dear in headlight' expression but Light can feel apprehension and agitation are lazily licking their lips.

L was still staring at him like the pervert that Misa accuses him ever so often and Light finally agrees with her. It seems that Light has underestimated her pervert spotting power greatly.

Light tries to keep as still as possible because he doesn't want to spook L anymore.

L may be very skilled at hiding his emotions behind a well constructed mask but Light like to think that knowing L and then being closely chained to the detective, he is fairly adapt at picking L's emotions successfully. And Light can tell L is a little spooked.

Light watches as shock, surprise, awe? flashes across L's pale face and finally settles on irritation. And Light's irritation flares in return.

After so long in confinement it's still difficult to stand for a long time and Ryuuzaki's useless gawking is getting on his nerves. Light quietly debates the merit of pretending to be oblivious and tries to explain away the unexpected appearance of his wings as a mere hallucination of Ryuuzaki's insomnia and suger induced high.

"Um..." How humiliating. It seems that Light's bullshitting ability has also diminished significantly with the sprouting of his wings. This is why Light loathes the damn appendage so much. It has a habit of messing with his brain so Light takes good care to keep the damn thing where it belongs.

Inside his body, that is.

"Light-kun must realize that this latest development has increased his Kira point by 37 percent." L declares around his abused thumb and inches closer to Light.

Well, fuck you too. "What are you talking about Ryuuzaki?" Light tries to look like a confused doe but Light is never confused about anything so he is confused about what kind of facial expression he has to fake to fool L.

L's eyebrows twitches at the blatant denial. His pitch black eyes hones on Light even more when Light discreetly tries to fold his wings more tightly against his back and desperately urges them to get back inside his body already!

"Does Light-kun seriously hope to hide the fact that he is now the proud owner of a very … beautiful pair of wings by feigning ignorance? When the evidence is clearly visible and hard to ignore?"

Light patiently tries not to strangle L and be done with the whole sordid incident this instant. He can feel the goosebumps rising in his arms.

It irks him greatly that he has to stand here half naked and cold to entertain L's stupid questions when L is fully clothed and warm.

And to think that he felt so relaxed and cotent standing under the hot shower after 4 days of scenic complaining that his rights of personal hygiene is violated by L. And L has caved and finally allowed him to bath.

Light feels the beginning of a fierce glare when he remembers the way L has casually offered to let him share the shower too because of such nonsense as saving water to prevent global warming blah blah blah. Light refused the offer.

And now he is standing with one hand inside the wardrobe clutching at a shirt with L's inquisitive incredulous stare ping-ponging between his wings and his chest… Light hastily clutches the shirt against his chest and thanks some higher deity for making him at least put on some pants when his wings decided to come out and play.

"What do you want from me, Ryuuzaki?"

Light looks at L unflinchingly and suppresses the urge to sigh in despair. He argues with himself quite logically that better L than his father who found out. It would've been very difficult to explain to his father as to why his very normal son suddenly conjured some mysterious wings from nowhere.

Light eyed L disdainfully. Not that L is very normal himself.

"Sex mostly."

And he hopes that L's mumbled answer is nothing but a hearing deficiency in his part. Light shuffles irritably in place because his knee's muddy need to connect with L's balls is slowly getting hard to ignore.

"What?"

"An explanation mostly." L's eyes zeros in on Light-kun's murderous face and his mind flashes back to that time when he has stumbled across something called 'wing porn'. It was quite intriguing so he did an extreme research on the subject. For crime solving purposes really.

L suddenly feels depressed. L thinks it won't do to irk Light-kun now. What if Light-kun flies away? He discreetly checks the handcuffs, locked securely on their wrist. L at least has the foresight to never remove the chain between him and Light. At least this way Light-kun will have the added weight of L to slow him down.

"L? Ryuuzaki can we discuss this tomorrow? I'm very tired right now." Light implores and tomorrow he can bluff his way out and blame L's overactive hallucinations. Gleeful that tomorrow he will prove L is really as crazy as he looks in front of the whole police team and Watari Light feels an unexpected joy.

He gives L an cute over tired look that Light has expertly mastered from wives who gives that exact same look to their horny husbands before denying them sex and crushing hopes .

His wings are halfway inside his body by now, two more minutes and they will be completely gone.

"No. I want an explanation now Light-kun, if you don't mind." L demands.

Light grits his teeth. "What do you want me to say? I have them as long as I can remember. I think I was born with them?"

Light looks at L expectantly nervous and jingles the handcuffs when the detective decides to stay quiet. Light watches L's eyes glazes over and the vigorous finger chewing starts again.

  
"What the fuck…??!!" Light screeches like a Banshee when L abruptly manhandles him to the bed and flops him onto his front.

Light thrashes wildlly to throw L off but the bastard refuses to move. Light can't ignore the fact that L is doing something highly inappropriate to his back. Light doubles his effort but L expertly dodges him every time.

His wings has emerged fully again and it's all L's fault! If only he can free some part of him then he can strangle L properly.

"Get off me you pervert!" Light screams like a girl when a wet slimy thing touches the base of his wings.

  
And get off L did.

 

  
~~*Fin*~~

 


End file.
